Dean please save me
by ilovemisha
Summary: destiel story :) when poor castiel is left all alone at the hotel, waiting for dean to return home the worst thing possible happens to him
1. Chapter 1

**The Beta for this story is ****BeautifullyDamagedSimplyMe**** she is the best and amazing person ever **

Castiel P.O.V

I was sitting on Dean's bed waiting for my soul mate to return from his hunt. I loved this bed; it smelled so much like Dean. The smell was so intoxicating, it made me feel wanted and Dean made me feel loved. Someone to love me was all I ever wanted; even my own family did not love me. They just wanted me to follow orders and do what they said. The worst thing that ever happened to me was, Michael. The things he made me do for him; the memories of my childhood tortured me every night.

I had tried talking to Dean about it. But then I thought that Dean would leave me if he found out that I was broken goods and was not what he wanted. I needed to be brave, if Dean really loved me then he would understand and try to comfort me, and help me forget. I was finally happy. I had everything I ever wanted, I had my friends, my loving brother Gabriel and my loving soul mate Dean, and the world was not going to end any time soon. It has been such a long time since I ever let myself feel happiness, but now I do because I am sure nothing will hurt me as long as Dean is here to save me.

BANG. What was that? I slowly turned around scared to know what it might be. Is it a demon? I stick my hand into my trench coat pocket and pull out my angel blade, ready to attack. Could I kill if I had to? I can't seem to answer myself, but I know I would do anything for Dean. The culprit behind the noise turns out to be Sam. I relax when I notice it's my boyfriend's brother. I put down my blade onto the table and smile. Later wishing I had never put down that blade.

Why is Sam here? Shouldn't he be at that hunt with Dean? This is all very strange, even for me. Did they kill the monster early? That would be really nice, and then I could spend more time with Dean. But where is he? "Hey Sam, where is Dean?" I asked innocently. "Oh he's not here, don't worry about him. We are all alone in this room together, he won't be back for a couple of hours," Sam replied as he starts to smile at me weirdly. An awful feeling starts accumulating in the pit of my stomach.

This is all very uncomfortable and strange, even more so as Sam has not stopped staring at me since he has entered the room. I was slightly scared but then I thought this is Sam he wouldn't hurt me, would he? But then when I looked at Sam again, and I knew something was wrong with him.

I need to get out of this room. I won't tell Sam that I am leaving as he may try to stop me. I try to teleport out of this room but nothing was happening. What the hell is going on? I can't seem to move, what is wrong with my magic? I glance around the room and I notice something on the wall. I see the mark so cleverly hidden. Why the hell is there a sigil on the wall to stop an angel's magic from working? I'm so confused, what is going on? I feel vulnerable right now. I suddenly remember the old feelings, the ones I had when I was a child alone with Michael. I shake my head trying to forget the horrid memories. I look up at Sam with a puzzled look wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

Sam opens his mouth, "Castie. Castiel. Cas, you know how you are Dean's lover? Well guess what? I don't like it". What's happening? Did I do something wrong to offend the younger brother. What should I do? I start to wonder what to say or how I should escape. "Sam I'm sor..." That's all I got to say before Sam forced me up against the wall and started to kiss me...I don't know how to react. Sam is hurting me. As he continues to do what he had started, I feel like crying, this is so different compared to how Dean treats me. Dean is so gentle and tries not to hurt me, and does everything in his power to make me feel welcome and safe. But with Sam, it feels like I'm his slave and I have no say or choice in what happens to me. All I want to be with Dean. I want Dean's strong arms wrapped around me, comforting me, telling me everything is going to be okay. What is he going to do? I don't want this to happen.

"Sam, please stop. You're hurting me!" I say as I wipe away my tears, something is very wrong with Sam. "Have you slept with my brother yet you little angel slut?" Sam shouted the question at me with venom in his voice. "N-no we were going to do it when I was ready and felt comfortable ... pp-please Sam don't do this. I love your brother." Tears are falling down my face, as I knew what was about to happen.

"Nice... so you're still a virgin. That's good to know. Everything is going to be just how I planned." Sam did not know. He did not know what I had endured, just because I hadn't slept with Dean yet, did not mean I was a virgin. I am a disgusting, good for nothing rubbish, and that is what Michael made me into, thinking this brings more tears to my blue eyes.

Sam pushes me against the bed, forcefully pressuring my lips onto his, while starting to undress me. He kept going even though I had tears in my eyes. I knew the feeling I was having; I knew what Sam was going to do to me. I thought this was never going to happen to me ever again, since the last person who did it to me is dead.

I knew that if I didn't struggle and did not scream, Sam would hurt me less, and it will be over quicker. I had learned this the hard way, begging won't make a difference. Tears kept streaming down my face and I could not stop this, no one could. I felt my body go light as I stopped fighting it. I know the less I complained the faster it was going to be and then Sam would go, but I don't know how much pain I can handle, if I could withstand the unbearable pain that long.

I knew it. Whenever I have just a little bit of happiness, it all gets taken away from me. Dean won't want me anymore; no one would want me anymore. "Dean. Dean, I need your help." I kept repeating, hoping that Dean will somehow hear me.

Dean P.O.V

I was returning to the hotel just after I finished killing the shape shifter. It has been a hard day worth of work and right now I miss and need my amazing and sexy angel, I can't wait to see him. I want to talk to Castiel; I was so confused why Sam suddenly left, we were halfway through the hunt, and I mentioned that Cas was most likely waiting for me back at the hotel. As the hunt was taking longer than I thought it would and that he might be worrying about me. Maybe he went to tell Castiel that I was going to come home late, but then why didn't he answer any of my calls?

"Don't worry." I kept telling myself, all my questions will be answered, when I reach the hotel and see my beautiful lover. Well this is good, I can both surprise them by coming home early as I finished this job early. It's weird as soon as Sam left; I saw the shape shifter and killed the son of a bitch. Before I could tell Sam, he was already gone. He must be half an hour ahead of me. I'll reach the hotel in no time.

OWWWW. Son of a bitch, what the hell was that? I suddenly had an incredible pain in my head. I hear a voice, it was faint but I could still make out the words and who were saying it. I turned a pale shade of white and start driving faster towards the hotel, as I feared something terrible might have happened. What I had heard scared the hell out of me. I heard my broken angel Castiel. It seemed as if all the fight in him has left. With the strength he had left he kept repeating "Dean, please help me."...


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel P.O.V

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, gripping me so tightly it was painful. My whole body immediately tensed, my heart started beating so hard I thought it was trying to escape my now bruised and swollen body. I am in so much pain, it's hard for me to sit down. I tried to turn around to see who it was, but the person pulled me in for a tight bear hug. I tensed thinking that maybe Sam had come back. But then I relaxed. I suddenly realized who it was. I didn't have to look at his face, all the clues I needed was there. The way the person smelled, and the manner his arms felt around my broken body, was all the clues I needed. It was Dean. I winced from the pain Dean caused when he hugged me, but I am not willing to let Dean go. I need this moment and I desperately need Dean. I felt like I was going to break down and burst into tears and the only thing holding me together was Dean. I couldn't hold it in anymore; tears streamed down my face, out of shame and fear of what had happened to me. It was my entire fault; I must have done something wrong. Why would Michael and Sam want to hurt me, if I had done nothing wrong?

If I told Dean what occur here tonight then maybe he will hurt me as well, after all who will believe me? I just want to die. I thought God wanted me to be happy but I was wrong. He killed Michael and made me think that it was a sign, that my childhood and upbringing was not my fault. I now know he only killed Michael to make me think it was over, for I can learn to be happy and be safe, only for it to be taken away. It was his plan all along, to hurt me by using my lover's brother to rape me. I must have done something so badly for God to hate and punish me like this. Tears kept falling down my face slowly leaving a wet patch on Dean's back. "I'm so s-s-orry Dean, you don't deserve a horrible lover like me," I whispered silently to my soul mate.

Dean P.O.V

"Cas, tell me what's wrong." I asked Cas wondering what had happened to make my angel this upset. He must have been is so much pain to call me, like he did. His voice gave himself away, he sounded as if he endured excruciating pain. Who had done this to my angel? Was it a demon? Could it be Crowley? He had hated Castiel and me, since we had started dating, or maybe it was an angel, who was disgusted with what Castiel had turned into. I had so many questions but no answers.

Castiel P.O.V

"Cas, tell me what's wrong." Dean asked me. I shook my head again and again; I could not tell Dean what had happened. He wouldn't believe me. What should I do? My life is ruined. If I state the truth and turn Sam in, Dean might think I was making it up as an excuse to break up with him. Or he could ignore me and do nothing because it is Sam. Dean would do anything for Sam. No, what would be worse is if he believes me and decides to leave, because why would he want damaged goods for a boyfriend?

_"You like it, I know you do, my bitch," he said that I liked it, my brain was saying no but down their thought differently. What is wrong with me? I'm disgusting. I just want to die. "You are nothing. You are my slut you got what you deserved, don't you ever forget it. I am better than you and stronger than you. Today and every other day from now, whenever and wherever I like, I will make you my bitch. You got that?"_

"Cas, please baby, tell me what's wrong. I'm begging you, you're making me worried." Maybe Dean felt like he was being ignored, because I was just standing here. I am in so much pain; I do not register Dean's words. I tried to sit down onto a chair, but my eyes watered as the pain rushed up my side as my bruised area touched the chair. I shot up to prevent myself from screaming in agony. Dean ran over to me, which was only a meter away from where he was standing. "What's wrong Castiel please tell me? I love you and it's breaking my heart watching you right now," Dean said as a tear escapes his eyes. He tried making the bed more comfortable for me to lie but when I do keep wincing from the pain.

_"I'm watching you now my broken angel and you look so good naked," I felt so disgusting. I tried to move but then remembered the sign stopping my "mojo" as Dean would call it. I could not move, so it seemed I was stuck to this bed._

I closed my eyes; I remembered what had happened, I keep getting these flashbacks, which are killing me.

Dean P.O.V

"Castiel I love you, I will no matter what. Tell me what happened please… Please." It's out of character of me to beg but I need to know what is making my angel so upset. He's just sitting there doing nothing. I feel like shouting at him, I want him to tell me what was wrong. I was getting more and more worried every second. What worried me the most was how quiet Castiel is? "TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted and demanded. Castiel looks so startled, and I instantly regret shouting at him. He started to cry even harder, oh my God what have I done? Castiel is fragile, I need to be more careful, and I need to be more patient, something I am not good at, but I will try for my Cas. I looked deep into Castiel's blue eyes, all I could see was pain, panic and terror. What could have possibly happen to the Angel of the Lord for him to be this frightened?

Castiel P.O.V

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Dean shouted at me. Why is Dean shouting at me? Did I do something wrong? I don't think I could live knowing Dean hated me too. I cried more at the thought of having my only love hating me, is it possible to cry this much? "I'm so sorry; I can't believe I shouted at you. Please baby, it's my fault for shouting. I love you. I would never intentionally hurt you." I looked into Dean's eyes for the first time since he came into this room. Dean had been crying. His eyes are red with tears falling down his face. Was he crying for me, he cares? I'm hurting him.

I know I should tell Dean what happened. I can't keep running away from the truth. I looked into Dean's eyes, I know that I can trust him; I know that Dean loves me as much as I love him, and he won't leave me. "I...was...rap...," I whispered so softy that Dean did not hear what I said. "Castiel, can you repeat that louder please? I looked Dean straight in the eye and said "Dean I was raped"...


End file.
